


Breathe

by Murasameh



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasameh/pseuds/Murasameh
Summary: Set after Muse's death. Branching off of canon timeline to give the group a little time to rest. Sorey thinks about how Mikleo has shared almost everything with him, even his True Name. But there's one thing Mikleo has never shared that he dearly hopes his childhood friend would.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Kudos: 17





	Breathe

Story: murasameh

Art by: crazycookiemaniac, commissioned by vanillasilverink

* * *

“So that was Mikleo’s mother, huh... She was just as beautiful. And just as selfless,” Sorey muttered to himself, before getting out of the bath.

After getting changed, he rejoined everyone. Sorey was greeted by the sight of Mikleo covering his face, but he could see that the shorter boy’s cute little earlobes poking out of his silvery blue hair were as red as the berries they loved to pick and snack on while exploring ruins.

Everyone else around him was split into two groups— one endlessly teasing him and another consoling him. They were all gathered round the table where there were at least four dozen vanilla ice cream cones on makeshift stands topped with mango cream and chocolate shavings.

”Lil Miibo, I didn’t know we were having an ice cream party today. You should’ve told us, we could have invited people over to help us finish all this,” Edna said, deadpan.

“Shurrup...” Mikleo’s words were muffled by his hands.

“There there, he seemed little out of it today. Maybe he just didn’t realize how much he had already made! Right? Mikleo-san?” Lailah tried to console him.

“I’m thorry...” the water seraph buried his face further into his hands.

Sorey chuckled at the sight, then walked in ecstatically. “Wahhh, you made my favorite snack! This is perfect, I’m starving!”

Meekly peeking out, Milkleo looked at his childhood friend. “I made a little too much... You- You guys don’t have to finish it! Just toss out whoever we can’t eat...”

“Are you kidding?! Armatizing takes a great deal of energy and makes me hungry! This is nothing” Sorey beamed, grabbing two cups at the same time.

“Sorey...”

“I will have some as well. Mikleo-sama makes the best cold treats in the land! I have travelled to many places and I can say it with certainty,” Alisha chimed in as she took one too. Rose followed shortly, saying “Only a fool would let such good food go to waste. I’m digging in!”

Edna huffed. “You went through the effort of making it cute, so I suppose I can eat some as well. Be grateful, little Miibo!”

“I said stop calling me Miibo,” Mikleo pouted.

Vazeid wrapped an arm around him. “Come on Mikkie, gotta put some calcium into that little body of yours if you wanna grow taller!”

Mikleo’s eyes sparkled. “Can I grow as tall as you?”

“Ah, well, no, that’s a bit...” Zaveid scratched his head.

Mikleo’s spirit fell.

“Now now, let’s all eat before it melts!” Lailah passed ice cream to Zaveid and Mikleo.

Mikleo sat beside Sorey and quietly ate. Sorey lightly elbowed him and grinned. “Thanks, Mikleo. For always making my favourite treat.”

Mikleo sighed. “You don’t have to cheer me up. And don’t eat so messily, you’re not a child anymore.”

Mikleo wiped the side of Sorey’s lips, which had trails of vanilla ice cream and chocolate stuck on him.

Sorey smirked. “You’re one to talk. You have ice cream on your cheek, too!”

“What?! Where?” Mikleo hurriedly wiped his face with his hand.

“You missed it. Right here,” Sorey leaned in and licked the little white spot on Mikleo’s fair skin. “Mm! Sweet!”

Mikleo was startled at first, but because it was Sorey, it felt... natural.

“Ah, thanks,” Mikleo said casually and resumed eating, both boys oblivious to the rest of them who were staring, dumbfounded, at the two.

* * *

Sorey let out a big yawn then stretched as he got ready for bed. Alisha and Rose were in another room, while the rest of the Seraphs were all sleeping on the floor. Mikleo was sitting at the edge of the bed, reading a book.

Sorey thought back again on Muse’s final act of kindness and self sacrifice, and how Mikleo honored her wish. But it didn’t escape his eyes how Mikleo’s hands trembled as he picked up his mother’s staff... and flicker of sadness in those amethyst eyes which his best friend quickly concealed with a look of resolve. After all, they still had a mission to finish.

But now that they had a chance to be alone, how he wished Mikleo would just let his walls down a little. That he would just... _breathe_.

Sorey sat up and spread his arms wide.

“Mik... le...o!!!” He wrapped his arms around his friend, swiftly snatched the book away and unceremoniously tossed it on the bedside table, and then pulled him down on the bed.

“Whoa!” Mikleo was taken by surprise, then scowled at his friend. “What are you doing?”

“Must be all the ice cream I ate. I feel cold. This way we can share body heat, so let’s cuddle~” Sorey flashed a childish grin.

Mikleo’s eyes drooped. “It’s been three hours since we ate.” But he turned around anyway and returned the hug, patting his friend’s back awkwardly. “Whatever. Go to sleep. You should rest whenever we get the opportunity. There’s still a lot of things the Shepherd has to do.”

“Mikleo...”

“Yeah?”

Sorey briefly tightened his hold before he let go and looked straight into Mikleo’s eyes. “I know you said you’re okay but... You don’t have to be okay all the time. Especially around me.”

Mikleo’s eyes widened a little, but he looked away with a flustered face. “... I’m okay now. Really...” He rolled over and laid on his side, his back facing Sorey.

“Okay...” Sorey reluctantly turned around and lay on his side as well.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but Sorey woke up to the sound of quiet sobs behind him. He pretended to still be asleep and tried not to move. But it took everything he had to stop himself from turning around and holding his trembling friend tight, running his hand up and down his small back.

_‘We’ve shared everything since forever. Our bodies, minds, and hearts... even your True Name. Except one thing.’_

_‘Mikleo, you‘ve never shared your tears with me.’_

_‘Someday, I hope I can become someone you can show even your tears to...’_

* * *

The next morning, as they were walking, Mikleo moved closer to Sorey. He fidgeted a little, looking uncomfortable.

“Sorry about last night. Please forget about it.”

“Hm? About what? I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was fast asleep!” Sorey feigned a clueless look.

“Oh really? That’s strange then...”

“What is?”

“It’s the first time since we’ve known each other that you didn’t snore. And you snore really loud.”

Mikleo gave him a little punch in the shoulder and ran away.

“Oh yeah? Well you- you-“ Sorey tried to think of a comeback but failed. Mikleo was a quiet sleeper, so he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind instead. “You look like a cat when you sleep!!! Small and cute!”

That earned him another punch.

“Miibo’s special attack. Kitty punch,” Edna smirked.

“Shut up, Edna,” Mikelo frowned.

“As always, these two are so lively in the morning...” Lailah chuckled.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I feel like Mikleo just kept going forward, even in moments I wish he'd just stop and breathe. Hence, this little fic was born. If you liked it, feel free to leave a comment. :D


End file.
